Our First Christmas
by Demon Kirara
Summary: Just a one-shot with my girls spending their first Christmas with their husbands, the turtles. Two of the girls have a big surprise for their turtles. What could it be? And who will they be? Read to find out.


_**Our First Christmas**_

 **Author's Note:** I decided to try and do a one-shot Christmas fic. Now, I'm not use to writing one-shots so bear with me on this one. I prefer writing multi-chapters, but I'll give a one-shot a try. This is gonna be placed within my Demon story but not related to it, only bits and pieces will be still there, but I will add one or two new things that aren't in the Demon story just yet. So without further ado, here is my first one-shot, hope you enjoy.

Ok, I better add in, this story, my girls are married and have been for two months, and this will be their first Christmas together. Hope this doesn't confuse anyone. Now please, read and review.

 **Summary:** Just a one-shot with my girls spending their first Christmas with their husbands, the turtles. Two of the girls have a big surprise for their turtles. What could it be? And who will they be? Read to find out.

* * *

 _ **Kiara's POV**_

Christmas Eve.

The biggest holiday EVER is only tomorrow, so the girls and I were doing some last minute shopping for our turtles up in the city. We have been shopping for a while now, since nine this morning. The turtles, girls and I were up early, five-thirty to be exact for training at six, although I felt sick this morning, I was awake a little earlier than the others with my stomach twisting and curling, I rushed out of the bed I shared with my husband, Leonardo and ran to the bathroom before I hurled up on the floor.

I threw up the contents in my stomach. After breathing heavily and waiting for my stomach to settle down I got up and walked to the sink to brush my teeth. Hey have you ever had the taste of vomit in your mouth? Do you like the taste of vomit? No, well neither do I, so I had to wash my mouth. I then walked out of the door to the bathroom, but not before I saw a blur of yellow and red. Surprised I look into the bathroom and just in time to see my youngest friend, Jasmine, throwing her stomach up as well.

I just shook my head, if I stayed I knew I was going to throw up again, and left the room to the kitchen. As I arrived I saw my youngest brother-in-law, Michelangelo, cooking breakfast before we had training. Eggs and bacon with French toast, yum. "Morning dudette" he greeted me as I sat down waiting for some breakfast.

"Morning Mikey, sleep well?" I asked with a smirk. Think him and his wife, my younger friend, Gloria were a bit occupied last night, and they were loud. Seriously, I'm gonna talk to Donnie once he comes into the kitchen, to sound proof the rooms and immediately too, I would like a nice night without having to hear my friends and their husbands 'activities'. I saw his cheeks going red in embarrassment. I snickered.

"That's private business, dudette" he answered, looking away with his cheeks blazing red. I couldn't keep it in, I laughed. As I calmed myself from my laughing fit, I noticed the rest of the turtles and girls have arrived in the kitchen, I also noticed Jas looked paled.

"You ok Jas? You don't look so well" I asked. I don't like it when my friends are sick or anything, makes me feel helpless to help them in some way.

"I'm fine, just haven't been feeling very well lately. What about you, you don't look so good either chica" she replied, I blinked at her. I look pale too? I looked to Leo and saw that he was concerned, his hazel eyes said it all.

"She's right Kia, you look pale. Are you sure _you're_ ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Though I was feeling unwell this morning too" I answered honestly. Donnie then looked toward the two of us and a thoughtful expression crossed his face.

"Maybe I should do some tests" he said. How did I know he was gonna say that?

"Nah, I think we'll be fine, thanks anyway Donnie" I said, Jas nodded in agreement. They all dropped it but I knew Leo and Raph were still concerned. Donnie looked a little concerned as well but not as much as his older brothers. Which is understandable. After breakfast we had training for an hour. Master Splinter had us girls spar against each other, since we're not up to the standard of the turtles, yet, anyway. During all of training, my stomach was twisting and turning every chance it could, I was just glad that it was able to stay settled until after training.

Once training came to an end, I rushed right out of the dojo, with Jas on my tail, to the bathroom and we threw our guts up. "That's it, you two, my lab now and I'm gonna do tests on you" Donnie said as he poked his head into the bathroom. Jas and I didn't move, we couldn't.

"Donnie, we're fine, probably just a bug, nothing to worry about" Jas growled out as both her and I washed our mouths out for the second time today and left for the living room where the girls and I decided that we will go shopping to get some last minute presents for the turtles, Master Splinter, Leatherhead, April and Casey. And that's where we are at the moment, Nyta and Ria went to go shopping somewhere else while Jas and I were in another shop, a grocery store. Better get some groceries before heading back, although there was one thing that Jas and I were looking for, a certain object that we kinda needed. Not sure how Jas went, but I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my face, but also nervousness, what if Leo doesn't love me anymore because of it, would he still want me? But, I probably am thinking too much into it, this is one surprise that no one will expect.

After checking in with Jas we continued to do our Christmas shopping. It was finally lunchtime and the girls and I met back up at Vinnie's Pizzeria, ordered a Hawaiian and a meatlovers and sat down to eat, Jas and Ria shared the meatlovers and Nyta and I shared the Hawaiian pizzas. After lunch, the girls and I finished our shopping and went back home, it was mid-afternoon, round three, by the time we arrived. Man, this day had tired me out, more so than usual. "Honey, I'm home!" Ria shouted out as she ran to find her husband.

"Welcome home, sweetie-pie" the orange masked turtle ran to meet her half-way and kissed her profoundly. I felt arms wrap around my waist, and I didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"Hello, my beautiful sakura. How was shopping?" Leo asked as he kissed my cheek, I couldn't help but giggle, I placed the two bags I was carrying on the floor and turned in his arms and kissed his mouth passionately.

"It was, exhausting, but fun my aokishi" I kissed him again, I will never get tired of this turtle's kisses, seriously, he is that good. Sadly though, I needed to stop to go and wrap all my presents I got for the family and I need privacy, which is hard when living in a home with five ninja masters and three, four if you include me, in training. "I'll see you later, need to go take care of business, I would really appreciate it if you could keep your brothers busy, if they are not busy with the girls" I winked to him.

"Oh, and what will you give me in return to your favour?" he asked with a knowing smirk. I just gave him a sly mischievous smile in return.

"You will just have to wait, I do have something in mind" he gave me a small pout in return at my response. I just smiled, not giving anything away. He can just wait, he is famous for his patients anyway, which is good. I reluctantly left his arms, picked up the bags from the floor and raced to our room. After making sure no one followed me and no one was within the room with me, I closed the door, pulled out the presents and placed them on the floor. I grabbed the wrapping paper and set to work.

While I was doing that, I couldn't help but think about what I discovered, it's something I have wanted but at the same time understood that I may never have anything like that. I just finished the final bow on my turtle's small present, (to me, it's not the size of the present that matters, but the love behind the gift), I was brought out of my thoughts by a small knock. I checked the clock to see it was five in the afternoon. Two hours it took me to wrap all my presents I had, I looked at my presents and saw the majority of them small, so it shouldn't've taken me that long. Guess I was too deep in thought about my early discovery.

"Come in" I said as I finished stuffing my presents in the closet. I rushed to the bed and sat down, trying to act innocent. The door opened and in came the turtle of my dreams; Leo. I gave him a smile as he shut the door and locked it behind him. Hmm, he might get his reward earlier than expected. He walked to the bed and pulled me up to meet his lips, I happily allowed him to lead me into the kiss. His hands were exploring my body, til they rested under my shirt on my breasts. I couldn't help the moan that came out. "What was that for?" I asked.

"Just collecting my reward for keeping the others off of your back while you were busy wrapping gifts" he smirked, and I giggled.

"Why, Leonardo, were you spying on me?" I asked.

"No, I guessed" he chuckled. He looked me in the eyes with unconditional love. "So, am I gonna get my reward" with that wink he gave me, I pulled him down on top of me as I fell back on the bed and let him have his way with me. I was feeling horny anyway, so why not.

* * *

After he released his essence within me after our 'fun' or as he likes to call it, 'his reward', I was breathing heavily. I felt his arms tighten around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Now, that was my favourite reward" he smirked as he kiss me tenderly.

"Glad I could satisfy you my aokishi" I smiled lovingly up at him. I could stay in bed like this with him all day if I was allowed to, but sadly we needed to get up so we can have dinner. "Come on, we should get dinner before Mikey comes in to get us" I said as I got up to get myself dressed and to top it off, so that the others can't smell it, (although I have a feeling they will still be able to smell it even if it is a little), I gave myself a little spray, nothing too strong to ruin Leo's nostrils since he has sensitive sense of smell. After that and Leo had his gear back on, we left the room to meet everyone in the kitchen.

"Hey, you two lovebirds, had fun being alone?" Mikey asked, I gave him a look, although I guess my cheeks have gone a slight red colour, and thought of something that would turn that smile into a look of shock.

"Yea, in fact, I could give you the full details if you like…" I started, his eyes went wide, his mouth was wide and his cheeks went to bright red, well least the attention was turned around, I hope.

"No, no, NO! Dudette, please do not tell us" he went back to cooking so fast, I thought he had whiplash. I laughed so hard that I had to sit down before I fell down. The rest chuckled along but I hardly heard them, I was laughing too hard my sides were hurting like mad. I finally calmed down and took a deep breath. Ow, my stomach is killing me right now.

"Sorry about that Mikey, but you kinda walked into it" I said, wiping my eyes. "Now, onto new things…" I looked to Mikey, "what's for dinner?"

"Uh… roast beef with glazed potatoes and salad" he answered. Yum! That sounds delicious. We sat around the table waiting for Mikey to finish and finally he has. He placed everything on the table so the rest of us can grab what we want.

* * *

Dinner was definitely delicious, loved it, Mikey _might_ give me a run for my money, if we were in a restaurant, that is. Now that dinner was done, it was about seven at night, and usually I don't feel tired at this time, but right now I'm feeling a little tired than normal. The others were gonna have a movie night, so I decided to join. I went to sit in the living room and watch whatever movie the guys chose before I go to bed for the night. I watched the TV with no interest and just leaned on my husband, who does make a great pillow at times. It was some sort of Christmas movie that the guys have chosen.

I don't know how long or when I fell asleep, but I was awaken by a small shake of my shoulders. "Huh, what?" I said groggily, don't want to get up just yet.

"Come on, koibito, time for bed" I heard Leo say. I just nodded, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room.

"What time is it?"

"Eleven at night, my love. You've been asleep for close to four hours" he answered. Huh, I must have been more tired than I thought.

"Ok, night my aokishi" I softly said as I fell asleep with no problems at all.

* * *

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I groaned as I reached over and turned the alarm off, too early to get up. But I guess my stomach says otherwise, great. Another major rush to the bathroom, what fun. After finishing that and cleaning my mouth out I walked to the kitchen for breakfast, I know I won't be able to sleep again after that vomiting. Six in the morning is what I read on the clock so I thought that I will start breakfast before everyone else wakes up.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I heard my youngest brother-in-law yell out. Well, I was hoping but when it comes to Mikey, you can never have peace sometimes. I better place my presents under the tree, before I continue breakfast, or Mikey can just take over. That's an idea.

"Mikey" I called out to him and in just seconds he was in the kitchen.

"Yes dudette?"

"Can you please finish breakfast while I go and place my presents under the tree" I asked as I left the kitchen.

"Sure, but I want to see the gifts" he whined.

"Not until after lunch, when our guests arrive. So you're just gonna have to be patient" he hates that word, doesn't know how to be patient. I left the kitchen before he could protest and left for our room to get my gifts so I can place them under the tree.

Once that was done, I left for the kitchen to find my mutant family sitting round the table talking, Jas still looking pale. We finished breakfast then waited for our guests; April, Casey and Leatherhead. Wish my family could be here with us but unfortunately they are in Australia, just gonna have to ring them up, their Christmas is almost over so I better do that before the guests arrived.

* * *

"Love you too mum, bye" I said as I hanged up the phone and walked out of the bedroom, to the living room to see that our guests have arrived and it was finally lunch time. We just talked the whole time while eating. Finally lunch was finished, we left for the living room where our magnificent tree was placed. All our gifts were placed under it and waiting to be opened. "All right, now the time that you all have been waiting for…" I paused for dramatic effect "…present opening time."

Everyone cheered and sat down. "I dibs being secret Santa" Mikey shouted, excitedly.

"No way, shell-fer-brains, you only will find yours and forget the rest of us" Raph said as he took his place on the couch, like everyone else.

"I nominate Kiara." Jas sounded from her place next to her red-clad husband.

"Seconded" everyone else said as I took my place by the tree while Mikey sat beside his wife pouting.

"Sorry Mikey" I apologised to him sincerely. And picked up the gifts one by one and handing them to their respective receivers. They have received books, video games, Japanese ornaments, wrestling comics, jasmine and sandalwood incense, antiques, laboratory beakers and some more sport equipment. All different things from everyone.

I purposely left my gift for Leo and Jas' gift for Raph last to keep it a surprise. Jas came to me last night about her present for Raph and I think she would want it being one of the last ones. "Ok, only two more gifts and they are for Raph and Leo, from Jasmine and I" I said as I gave them their respective gifts feeling nervous as heck. What will they think? What will they do?

As they opened their gifts, I released a shaky breath that I didn't realise I was holding. I saw their eyes look on confused and then their mouths slowly open wide. They looked toward the two of us, "is this true?" Leo asked me as I released another shaky breath, I couldn't bring myself to speak so I just nodded waiting for his response. Jas doing the same.

"Really? You guys are… pregnant?" Raph asked quietly. Jas nodded this time as they pulled out the pregnancy test from the wrapping paper and looked long and hard at it.

"We are, three weeks along. Are you mad?" I couldn't help but ask. Leo shot up off of the couch really quick and grabbed me within his arms and hugged me like no tomorrow.

"Mad? Why would we be mad? It is much our fault as it is yours" he answered, I cried with happiness and hugged him tighter. Raph walked up to Jas and gave her a soft hug as well. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I only found out yesterday, those times I was vomiting in the morning was morning sickness, it got me thinking. That's kinda why we didn't want Don to do tests on us, we wanted to make sure ourselves and leave it as a surprise" I answered honestly. Leo placed his hand on my still flat stomach and sent his love to our unborn child. I cannot wait to start my next chapter in life with the turtle I love and the child that was created out of our love. My husband will be a wonderful father, so will Raph in his own way.

Everyone came up to Jas and I to express their congrats, they then turned to the fathers-to-be and did the same. I placed my hand on top of Leo's that was still resting on my stomach and looked into his eyes with love, he was doing the same. Life is definitely happy within the lair and will become so much more interesting and I'm looking forward to spending more Christmas' and the rest of my life with my ever growing mutant family.

The End

 **Author's Note:** Ok, ok, it's not a great one-shot, but I did say I'm not good at writing them but, hopefully this one turned out ok. Sorry if the last part seems rushed, I wanted to finish this one-shot before Christmas, lucky me, I did.

Please review to let me know how I did and sorry to those who have been waiting for my other chapters of the Demon story, writer's block is a bitch and waiting for my beta reader to get back to me with them. But being busy especially with Christmas coming, I understand the delay. Will hopefully post them soon. Until then Demon Kirara out.

 **Translations:**

 **Sakura:** cherry blossom

 **Aokishi:** blue knight

 **Koibito:** sweetheart


End file.
